hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Xena
Hey guys. the "Xena" page needs a much more in depth summary, like Hercules has. If somone could extend the "Story" section beyond what it is now, adding the adventures that were depicted in the show, that would be great. Thanks guys, Harrison Preston 10:42, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Romances I don't feel that Gabrielle should be put into the "romances" field on Xena's infobox (or vise-versa). This is because their romance was NEVER confirmed in the series, and there is no solid evidence that cannot be argued for the two being romantically linked. I'll leave this open for discussion. - Harrison Preston 20:38, October 14, 2010 (UTC) : We should probably have an article that discusses the "subtext" in detail since it's an extremely popular part of Xenite fandom. --Scottlukaswilliams 01:14, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Romances, Part 2 We can only suspect some sort of racist sentiment as to why the black character Marcus isn't included in Xena's list of Romances. He was supposed to be the love of her life, and yet he (quite ominously) is omitted from the field in question. Someone had better unlock the editing function and rectify this, unless you want controversy to arise over the matter. ' 20:16, February 26, 2012 (UTC)NAACP' : While you're correct that Marcus was described as Xena's true love ("The Xena Scrolls"), his omission from the article is most likely due to an oversight. He only appeared in two episodes, and after The Xena Scrolls, was never mentioned again. His relationship with Xena was during the hazy period between her attack on Cirra and the seduction of Iolaus. I've added him to the sidebar because it appears to be a mistake by Harrison. I can think of other romances from Xena (for example, Ulysses), but I don't know what criteria he is using to perhaps limit the number and save it for future article updates. : As for the 'racist sentiment' comment: That's quite a charge you're laying there and completely unfounded. Like I said, Marcus had very little effect on Xena's history outside of his episodes, and after being declared her true love, had not been referenced again. You can't prove malicious intent from something that obviously seems like a simple mistake on an incredibly lengthy article. On the Marcus page, there is no qualm about listing Xena as his romance (added by the same author as much of this article). : Now as for unlocking the page, I tend to agree. However, I will leave that up to the original locker (Harrison) if he feels it is appropriate. Usually I'd knee-jerk unlock this, however this is the most high-profile page here, counting number of page views, and deserves extra care over most of our regular articles. If others disagree and have pertinent information to add, I'll unlock it. Alternatively, you can add the info here or contact Harrison or me or whatever is necessary.--Tim Thomason 07:59, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Construction Hi all, your patience in this situation will be highly appreciated. As soon as the work on the story section of this article has been complete, editing on this article will be able to continue. Thanks, Harrison Preston 22:12, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Romances section Gabrielle should absolutely be added to the romances section. Their relationship been confirmed by everyone involved and the show gave more than enough hints that they were a couple. If people have a problem with that, then that's their problem. But Gabrielle and Xena were a couple and that's NOT up for interpretation anymore! : This wiki looks at what ACTUALLY happened in the show- stars' opinions, while interesting, are not executive producers' opinions and were also not directly stated on the show. So much time has passed that none of us can let our preferences or 'headcannons' get in the way of objectively stating what actually happened in the show. Xena only ever calls Gabrielle her best friend. Mouth to mouth contact was only ever made out of necessity to the plot it was used in and not in some lustful manner like with other characters they had other relationships with. This is all that can be reported because that's all that happened. We can't post speculations on this particular page, and the X/G relationship has always been speculation and never set in stone. If that's frustrating to anyone, you're not alone- a lot of people are frustrated by it, and a lot of people consider it 'queerbaiting' by the production staff that it's always been like that. But that's the way it is, and we can't let time passing, personal feelings, and personal preferences get in the way of objectivity. This is a wiki made to help people find answers to what actually happened in the show. It has separate articles for speculation for both the subbers and the shippers, so please reference those pages instead for your convenience. Thanks. (Warrior ona Quest (talk) 07:08, October 26, 2013 (UTC)) Name in Greek Hi, when the name is written Ζήνα, it would be pronounced as 'dze:na. Xena, however, would rather be written with Ξ'' (/ks/): Ξήνα. Greetings from a guest. --Fridericus V (talk) 15:21, June 4, 2015 (UTC) You are using the Erasmic standard to pronounce the Greek rendering / transliteration of the name "Xena". Erasmic is a very well-known standard, however, since there isn't any proof of its existence, most people don't use it. Aesthesis (talk) 13:14, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Coincidence If written in Greek, the name "Xena", one of the possible ways to render it is "Ξενα". Other ways provide no connection with an antoher Greek word. This one, however, connects to one word, the word "Ξεναγός" (Ksenagh'os). This word has different meaning is Ancient and Modern Greek. In Ancient Greek, it is the amry general that is assigned to temporary lead an allied army force. So whenever Xena leads an army that neither belongs to her, nor she is an original member of it, she is actually a Ksenagos, by definition. In Modern Greek, the word means "Ancient Site Guide", it is a profession. That person guides a group of tourists around a preserved ancient site and explains to them what exactly they are seeing. Both HTLJ and XWP take place mostly in the Ancinet Greek fantasy realm, so both shows are "guiding" people/viewers through Ancient sites. An another connection that the Greek rendering of the name Xena could have, is with the word "Ξένος/Ξένη", that means "foreigner" in both Ancient and Modern Greek, however, this doesn't seem to be the case. Unless someone finds a connection between "foreigner" and "the destroyer of nations". I am just poinitng out some coincidental facts, I don't believe that the writers had all these in mind. Aesthesis (talk) 13:06, July 12, 2015 (UTC) A difficult thing Today, I saw that the text of this page was edited as follows : '-''' Xena of Amphipolis (Greek: Zήνα), also known as the Warrior Princess and Destroyer of Nations, was a lesbian main character of Xena: Warrior Princess and a recurring character of Hercules: The Legendary Journeys. - Here it states that Xena was a lesbian. I would prefer the word homosexual, since it is more appropriate. But even so, Xena was not homosexual in the show, she was either heterosexual (straight) or bisexual (bi). She had male lovers and affairs with some men, for example with Ulysses. And clearly she had a weird relationship with Ares. She also had a son with Borias. So, even if she had practiced homosexual behaviours, she had clearly practiced heterosexual behaviours in a greater degree. So she cannot be just homosexual. Therefor, the word "lesbian" used in the text is completely wrong, not only in accuracy, but also, by my opinion, in politeness. And it was never clear in the show that she had practiced homosexual behaviour. There were pointers and hints and weird moments, but never a clear proof. There are the staff that clearly state that, but in the show there is not such a clear proof. There is the weird fact of "in show" uncertainity and "out of the show" clear statements. A least mention that a little bit more clearly, it is not clearly stated. It is obvious to someone that has watched the show, but not to someone who hasn't. And remember that most people have watched the show, but haven't heared about the staff statements, so people reading the article are going to be surprised to read that. And to move a little bit forward, if someone reads the article before watching the show, they are goig to expect much more promiment homosexual behaviours. Heterosexual behaviours of Xena do not match the word "lesbian", and this can easily lead to confusion. Please, "Know Your Audience". It's simple : 1) People who haven't watched the show. 2) People who have watched the show, but haven't read the staff statements (like me a moment ago). 3) People who have watched the show, and have read the staff statements (like me now). 4) People who haven't watched the show, but have been at least partially informend about the subject (and they may be sensorious). The simple reference of homosexuality in the beginning (and not bisexuality - and with the homosexuality part being unclear in the show) can be interpreted differently by those groups. I know that this isn't easy to do, and I don't suggest that homosexuality references shouln't be used, but try not to cause confusion. It is already a complicated issue, and the way the text is written right now, makes it more confusing - unless you have memoreized the whole show that is! I am not being judgemental, I am trying to help improving the quality of the page - it is the HercXena page, not the typical low quality forum, that nobody bothers reading. It is a page with quality, and we should keep it that way - peace!!! Aesthesis (talk) 01:38, December 29, 2015 (UTC)